tankerfandomcom-20200214-history
Maps
There is an expected 22 '''maps in Tanker as of the unreleased version 2.7. Biomes The maps will be split into multiple Biomes including '''Desert, Rainforest, Metro Siege, and Artic. '''When Tanker is released in version 5, it's likely that the proposed '''Spacefight, which will involve planets like the lore-induced Vindtaan II and the fallen moon Jeromino, will be in the available list. There are planned biomes which have never made it into the game, such as Pilot's Sunset '''(a play on words of the musician and animator PilotRedSun) and '''Fart Knife. Maps Desert * Golden Hill: A military base somewhere off the coast of Iraq. * Geromino: The solar observatory that discovered Jeromino, torn apart in Syria. * Paals: Tanker's analogue for the Syrian capital of Damascus. * Gaza: the Gaza Strip, a piece of territory Israel and the demanding nation of Palestine have fought for since the 1990s. * Sahara Strike: Takes place in the fictional Siege of Algiers, in which the E.U attempts to take back Africa. Rainforest * Pal Antonio: Amazon Rainforest. * Rysefield: A play on words of "rice field". It's said this takes place in Vietnam. * Guljers: Likely Cambodia. Metro Siege * Fecesville (In the game, "Terriville"): Los Angeles, in a fictional "Conquest of California". * Ban Brancisco: San Francisco, in a fictional "Invasion of America" * Rasputin: Moscow, during the Battle of Moscow. Other suggestions include Stalingrad and the Siege of Leningrad. * Donder: A portmanteau of "down under". Takes place in an alternate WW2 timeline in which Japan sucessfully got to Australian territory. Also joked to be the analogue of the Emu War. Arctic * NAH TO: "North American Hellfire Treaty Organization". Takes place in an oil field in 2045. * Hassle Nail: The name of a city in Antarctica, in an alternate timeline where the Treaty of Antarctica had less restrictions. * Kerballien: Kerguelen Islands. Spacefight * Vindtaan: An alien planet simular to Earth, even same continents, except in different positions. * Jeromino: Vindtaan's moon, being pulled apart as a result of Vindtaan's enormous Roche limit. * Saturn: A large battlefield around an asteroid in the Saturn ring system. * Scramble!: A free-for-all to collect the most asteroids. Gamemode types Rogue * Assault: Free-for-all. * Operation Krusher: Team Deathmatch. * Operation Free Will: A mixture of Team Deathmatch and Payload; get 10 points or higher, in which the payload (a heat seeking missile) will be accessed. * Superheavy Wrath: Defeat a Super Heavy tank, a player that was randomly chosen. Megaheavy tanks like the Patriot is resized to a normal tank. The SH tank will have 10x the normal HP of a tank and a health bar will appear at the top of the HUD. * Endurance: Fight waves of A.I. tanks with a group of 10 free-chosen players. Rush * Ranked: Compete for victory! Trivia * There was a former gamemode called "Minatogahakaisareamerikagaokotteshimausensō", which literally means "A war where the harbor is destroyed and the United States gets angry". This was later shortened to "The Harbor". It was later removed in order not to make fun of Pearl Harbor victims. * There was a planned "tank soccer" gamemode, but then again it's already existing in the form of Rocket League.